<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Won’t Let Go by Marauders0exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724831">Say You Won’t Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders0exe/pseuds/Marauders0exe'>Marauders0exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is James and Regulus’ child, James Potter Lives, Jegulus, M/M, POV James Potter, Regulus Black Lives, Starchaser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders0exe/pseuds/Marauders0exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you looked over your shoulder. For a minute, I forget that I'm older....”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Won’t Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short Jegulus fluff</p><p>EDITED: GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT IT WAS JEGULUS WEEK *SQUEALS* </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough.</em> </p><p>Gryffindor parties were always huge. All four houses gathered for the sending off of the seventh years, including the Marauders.</p><p>Of course they had to go out with a bang. Only a few weeks left of term and then they’d be set off into the world.</p><p>
  <em>We danced the night away, we drank too much.</em>
</p><p>Regulus was absolutely pissed, he was carefree and partying- which was very unlike him.</p><p>James couldn’t help, but gawk at the boy totally out of his comfort zone. He looked like he was having fun for once and that made James feel all types of ways.</p><p>
  <em>I held your hair back when, you were throwing up. </em>
</p><p>James cringed slightly as the boy heaved into the toilet again.</p><p>“I told you not to drink too much.” James jeered playfully as he held the boy close.</p><p>
  <em>Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute, I was stone-cold sober.</em>
</p><p>“Since when do I ever listen to you?” Regulus said as he smiled over his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>I pulled you closer to my chest and you asked me to stay over.</em>
</p><p>James snickered before pulling the boy closer to his chest and placing a soft kiss to the back of his head.</p><p>There was a spell of silence before Regulus spoke.</p><p>“Stay?” Regulus asked as he turned his back towards the boy once more.</p><p>
  <em>I said, I already told ya I think that you should get some rest.</em>
</p><p>“I think you should get some rest.” James explained as he brushed the stray hair from Regulus’ face.</p><p>
  <em>I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go.</em>
</p><p>James guided the half-asleep Regulus into bed before pulling the dark green bedding over him.</p><p>
  <em>I know I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.</em>
  
</p><p>James smiled at the sleeping boy as he closed the curtains. He pulled his cloak on before moving out of the Slytherin dorm room.</p><p><em>Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go</em>.</p><p>***</p><p><em>I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head</em>. </p><p>James smiled as he placed a coffee onto the nightside table. He ran his hand through the sleeping boys hair, making him stir.</p><p>“Mmmm.... morning.” Regulus mumbled as his eyes peeled open.</p><p>James smiled handing the boy the coffee as he sat up.</p><p>“Morning, Love”, James cooed as he placed a kiss to Regulus head, “Breakfast?”</p><p>
  <em>And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye.</em>
  
</p><p>“Come on, Harry.” Regulus called as the eleven year old buzzed around excitedly.</p><p>Regulus softly laughed at the boys eagerness to star his schooling.</p><p>“Race you!” James called before taking off through the station, Harry in toe.</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes before following after them.</p><p>James and Harry waited expectantly on the other side of the barrier as Regulus walked through.</p><p>“I won”, James gleamed sticking his tongue out at Harry, as the boy rolled his eyes, “I’m faster.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, dad loves me more!” Harry retorted with a smirk.</p><p>James gasped, “Take that back, you little brat!” </p><p>“Never!” Harry yelled as he rushed to hide behind Regulus.</p><p>Regulus snicker as James glared at Harry.</p><p>“You’re acting like a child.” Regulus said to James.</p><p>“He started it!” James exclaimed.</p><p>“He’s eleven!” Regulus retorted with a laugh.</p><p>James pouted, following behind as Regulus and Harry began walking down the platform. </p><p>Regulus stopped, crouching down to Harry’s height before pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Harry’s face fell slightly though he hid it, which wasn’t surprising since he was a Black after all.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll see you for Christmas.” Regulus assured the boy, making him feel better in a way only Regulus could.</p><p>Harry hugged Regulus tightly before Regulus stood back up.</p><p>“We love you, kiddio. Make us proud.” James said as he pressed a kiss to the small boys head.</p><p>Harry hesitated leaving the safety of his parents and entering into a entirely different world, before headed towards the luggage man.</p><p>
  <em>And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night.</em>
</p><p>James placed a comforting hand on Regulus’ shoulder as they watched the boy board the train and disappear out of view.</p><p>
  <em>When you looked over your shoulder. For a minute, I forget that I'm older.</em>
</p><p>Regulus looked over his shoulder appreciative as they adjusted to the small child not being with them every waking second.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna dance with you right now.</em>
</p><p>“Dance with me?” James asked with a smile.</p><p>“What?” Regulus said squinting his eyes as if James said the most ridiculous thing, “James we’re in the middle of a train station.”</p><p>James smiled as an idea popped in his head.</p><p>“Trust me, yeah.” James said grabbing Regulus’ hand before apparating away.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever and I swear that everyday you'll get better.</em>
</p><p>James and Regulus slow danced in a beautiful field of sunflowers as the sun set, turning the sky an orangey-pink.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” James muttered down at the boy.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy.” Regulus groaned.</p><p>
  <em>You make me feel this way somehow. I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold.</em>
</p><p>“Do you blame me? Everyday I get to wake up and be loved by you. I’m the luckiest man on earth.” James gleamed.</p><p>
  <em>We've come so far, my dear. Look how we've grown and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.</em>
</p><p>“Only on Earth?” Regulus joked with a laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go. I wanna live with you- Even when we're ghosts. ‘Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out. I promise 'til death we part like in our vows.</em>
</p><p>James just smiled at the boy interlocking their hands, the golden rings on their fingers clashing together. </p><p>
  <em>So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows, that it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go.</em>
  
</p><p>“Don’t let go.” James said as Regulus’ head rested on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just say you won't let go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, just say you won't let go</em>
</p><p>Regulus smiled as he closed his eyes feeling peace and comfort in the arms of the man he loved.</p><p>“Never.” He muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>